disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maximus the Mad
Maximus the Mad is the genius and insane brother of Black Bolt who often plots against the Inhuman Royal Family. Maximus the Mad was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Powers and Abilities Maximus has the ability to control the minds of others. Though psionic in nature, Maximus' ability should not be confused with telepathy. Maximus imposes his thoughts on others, subverting free will. He is able to use his mind control subtly (planting the seeds of his will in others that allow him to regain control over them after several years of cultivation) or overtly. His mind-control works on a great scale and he is able to manipulate and control many minds at the same time. However, the most dangerous thing about Maximus is not his ability to control minds, but rather his own scheming mind. He is able to come up with incredible plans and schemes that not even Karnak have been able to spot. Further he possesses superhuman intelligence and has created a vast number of highly advanced weapons and gadgets. Appearances ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Maximus secretly builds a weapon that would wipe out all human life, though it would be ineffective against the Inhumans. Only Crystal is aware of this weapon. For the majority of the episode he has the other Inhumans battle the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. He is eventually exposed and defeated, though he reactivates the barrier that shields their city from the rest of the world, but it is destroyed by Black Bolt. Ultimate Spider-Man He is behind the mind-control of the Inhuman Royal Family as part of his plot to have the Inhumans declare war on S.H.I.E.L.D. by dropping Attilan onto Manhattan. When Maximus tries to mind-control Spider-Man, Triton uses the Gyro-Cube to delay Maximus so that they can find Black Bolt. Upon being blasted out of the palace by Black Bolt, Spider-Man and Triton are confronted by Maximus and the brainwashed Inhuman Royal Family as Maximus prepares to drop Attilan onto Manhattan. Maximus also states that he plans to hunt all of humanity in order to make Earth an Inhuman world. Triton challenges Maximus to a battle with Spider-Man helping to fight Gorgon. As Maximus tries to mind-control Triton claiming that the humans are evil, Spider-Man knocks off Maximus' crowns freeing the Inhuman Royal Family from his mind-control. As Maximus claims that Attilan will still crush Manhattan, Spider-Man webs up Maximus' mouth to shut him up. Guardians of the Galaxy While having devised a cure for the Inhuman plague that had caused the Inhumans to grow crystals on their bodies, Maximus was working on mind-control technology to control Black Bolt as part of his plan to swear allegiance to the Kree. He fooled Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot into thinking that he was the ruler of the Inhumans until Star-Lord, Gamora, Medusa, and Lockjaw arrived. Maximus then releases Black Bolt from his stasis pod and has him attack the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside the crystallized Alpha Primitives. When Ronan the Accuser arrives on Attilan, Maximus swears the Inhumans' allegiance to the Kree due to the Kree's history of having created the Inhumans. Ronan the Accuser goes back on his deal and steals Maximus' mind-control helmet to have Black Bolt teleport him and Star-Lord to the Terrigen Crystal caverns beneath Attilan. After the plague was eliminated and Ronan the Accuser was repelled, Maximus was imprisoned in the Attilan dungeon. Gallery Promotional Images Inhumans - Maximus.jpg Inhumans Character Posters 02.jpg Inhumans Character Poster 01.jpg ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Maximus (1).png Inhuman Nature HATAOS 01.png Triton Maximus Gorgon HATAOS.png Maximus AOS 1.png Maximus AOS 2.png Maximus AOS 3.png Maximus AOS 4.png Maximus AOS 5.png Maximus AOS.png Black Bolt USMWW 5.png Black Bolt AOS 6.png HAS-125-26-e9cfe.jpg Black Bolt AOS 17.png Maximus AOS 6.png Maximus AOS 7.png Maximus AOS 8.png Maximus AOS 9.png Maximus AOS 10.png Maximus AOS 11.png ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Maximus USMWW 1.png Maximus USMWW 2.png Maximus USMWW 3.png Maximus USMWW 4.png Maximus USMWW.png Spider-Man takes down Maximus USMWW.png Black Bolt & the Inhumans USMWW.png Maximus USMWW 5.png Maximus USMWW 6.png Maximus USMWW 7.png Maximus USMWW 8.png Maximus USMWW 9.png Maximus USMWW 10.png Maximus USMWW 11.png Maximus USMWW 12.png Maximus USMWW 13.png Maximus USMWW 14.png Maximus USMWW 15.png Maximus USMWW 16.png Maximus USMWW 17.png Maximus USMWW 18.png Maximus USMWW 19.png ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' maximus 1.png maximus 2.png maximus 3.png maximus 4.png maximus 5.png maximus 6.png maximus 7.png maximus 8.png maximus 9.png Video Games Maximus_the_Mad_Portrait_Art.png|Maximus in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Merchandise Maximus POP.jpg Category:Villains Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Inhumans characters Category:Mutants Category:Characters in video games Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Main antagonists Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Uncles Category:Acquired characters